A closure assembly is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,675 in the name of Sunbeam Plastics Corp.
DE 10 2007 029 541 discloses a closure assembly with a cap having a tamper-evident ring composed of two segments. A first end portion of each segment is connected to the skirt via a non-frangible connector. The second end portion is connected via a single integrally moulded frangible rod portion to an adjacent first end portion of the other segment. The neck of the spout has for each segment a rotation preventing boss that is engageable with a corresponding abutment face on the second end portion of the segment. Upon first time removal of the cap, the frangible rod portion breaks and evidences the removal of the cap.